Kiss and Tell
by xYunieluvsTidusx
Summary: My first TruTen story!     Trunks has got a little crush on his best friend - what happens when those feelings seem to be reciprocated? T just to be safe. WARNING: YAOI?SHOUNEN-AI


_**My first TruTen fic! :D I wrote this a while ago and actually uploaded it on deviant:ART under my name there TrunksLoverKee (before anyone who's happened to have read it says that I've copied it -.-). There isn't anything really graphic in here, but still, be warned. MALExMALE relationship going on - Trunks and Goten are gonna be romantically involved. If you don't like that, then please click back now instead of reading on and then flaming me -_- If, however, you don't mind a little TruTen in your yaoi/shoune-ai diet, then by all means read on and enjoy ^_- (Trunks' POV + One shot)**_

**_Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own either Trunks or Goten - the only character I own in this is Goten's girlfriend, who doesn't even appear, I don't think... Anyway, on with the story!_**

I can't quite remember when these feelings for my best friend suddenly became something stronger than friendship, when I first developed this crush. All I know is that it's wrong for me to feel this way because we're both guys.

'What's so wrong about that?' I hear you ask. Well, he's got a girlfriend – that a good enough answer? That and the fact that he's been like a brother to me ever since we were little kids.

I remembered the day that _everything _changed quite clearly though. It had been like any other day we had spent in each other's company – joking around, eating, talking about random junk and then a round or two of sparring. By this point, I had already told my best friend that I was into guys – I didn't mention the fact that I had quite the crush on him – and he seemed happy.

I know that I should have registered that as a little strange, but when I'd just told him something that could have potentially ruined our friendship, I was just glad that he hadn't inflicted any injuries on me. But I digress...

******************************************************************************We were grappling on the ground, each one of us trying to gain an advantage over the other, when he tackled me and pinned me down on the soft grass by straddling my hips.

He had studied my face for a couple of seconds before leaning down, a bright red blush across his cheeks and his lips slightly parted – he was practically begging me to kiss him!

I could feel my heart thumping erratically against my chest as he gradually closed that short distance between us, never saying a word. But I knew.

I knew that he had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to do this. How? Because I knew Goten like the back of my hand and it was clear on his face and in his eyes that he had been anticipating this for a while now. I've always had a knack for knowing if something was on his mind or if something was bothering him before anyone – even his parents – did.

And this was no different, this must have been the thing that had been interfering with his concentration the past couple of times that we'd sparred with one another – the only reasoning I had as to why he hadn't done anything sooner was because he'd been scared of his own feelings, scared of the way I'd react, or scared of his mother and her frying pan of doom if she ever found out.

Hmm... Maybe all three, but I personally think it'd be his mom's reaction.

Oh, look. Those perfect lips were getting increasingly closer and his dark brown eyes had been focused on me, gauging my reaction. And then, it happened.

His lips brushed against mine in gentle, feather-soft touches. His eyes slipped closed and so did mine as his mouth claimed my own in our first kiss. It was tender, hesitant, sweet, clumsy, but it was perfect. My heart was racing as my blood rushed through my veins and a warm fuzzy feeling was in the pit of my stomach – it was absolutely, heart-breakingly perfect compared to the other kisses I'd shared with a couple of ex-girlfriends and an ex-boyfriend.

I think that may have been when I realised that I was in love for the first and only time, and I had been for a while – what I had originally thought to be nothing but a silly crush was so much more!

His tongue darted out of his mouth and gently probed along my lower lip. I knotted my fingers into his thick dark hair as I obligingly opened my mouth to him, but he abruptly broke the kiss and pulled away, panting slightly and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Trunks." He moved off me and stood up. "I – I can't do this. I just can't."

Those words were like someone had just poured a bucket of ice water over my heart. A throbbing pain was in my chest as I pulled myself to my feet – I could literally feel my heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces.

"What?" I managed to get out, unable to keep the hurt I was feeling out of my voice. "What do you mean, you can't do this?"

"I have a girlfriend, Trunks!" He turned on me with one of the most hateful looks that I'd ever seen and it only served to inflict further damage on my heart. "A girlfriend who's gonna be _very _pissed if she finds out about this!"

"So don't tell her." I pointed out the obvious solution and forced myself to scowl at him. "And don't you _dare_ try to blame this on me, Goten! Because, in case you didn't notice, you're the one who kissed me, not the other way around!"

He didn't say anything, he just stood there, glaring at me for what felt like an eternity. Then, finally he spoke. "I'm going home."

"You do that." I turned away from him as I felt tears begin to prickle in my eyes – that was the _last _thing I needed right now, for him to see me cry. I sighed as his Ki moved further and further away, and then I sank to my knees and buried my face in my hands.

He hated me. I was in love with someone who had looked at me with absolute hatred in their eyes. I angrily scrubbed away the tears with the back of my hand as they fell and stood, taking a deep breath before heading home.

It'd been about three months now since that little incident had taken place and Goten had kept his distance, which had only served to push me into a love-sick depression. In all honesty, now that I'd told mom and dad how I felt about him – and what had happened – it made things a little easier.

A little.

Dad was still on at me to keep up with my training, sometimes literally dragging me out of my bedroom and down to the GR with him. Mom was on my case to make sure that I was doing all the work I needed to do in order to ensure that I could take over the company one day and Bra, well... Bra was the one who offered to talk to me and the one who checked up on me – it was like I was the younger sibling. It felt like I should have been the seven year old and she should have been the nineteen year old.

"Trunks!" I groaned as my father's voice carried up the stairs to me. "Get down here, now, boy!"

I flopped down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow before pulling another on top of my head, trying to shut the noise out.

"Trunks!" His voice was louder this time and by the sound of it, he was growing more impatient and annoyed with each passing second. "Don't make me come up there and drag your lazy ass out of bed again!" He threatened and I sighed.

"I'm coming!" I called down to him and pulled myself off the bed, discarding the pillow that I'd had on top of my head. I padded across the carpeted floor in my bare feet and slowly made my way down the stairs, coming face to face with my obviously annoyed father.

"Here!" He growled and shoved the phone into my hand. I lifted it to my ear and cracked a smile for the first time in weeks as I realised what had irritated him so much.

"Hey, Goku." I spoke into the receiver, interrupting the older Saiyan's babbling, and noticed that my father had paused in the doorway when he'd seen me smile. He quickly turned and carried on towards the GR though when I spotted him.

"Huh? Trunks?" He sounded confused. "Where'd Vegeta go? I was in the middle of telling him about how we've been!"

"Heh. He's gone back to his training." I leant against the banister with a small smile still fixed on my face.

"Oh." He sounded a little disappointed. "So how've you been, Trunks?"

"Uh, to be honest, not too good." I sighed and shook my head.

"Vegeta mentioned that you haven't really been yourself lately." His voice was completely serious – something that was extremely rare for Goku. "Goten's been acting a little unusual too."

I flinched at the sound of Goten's name. "He has?" I worked to make myself sound as normal as possible.

"Uh-huh..." He paused. "Hey! I could put him on the phone for you!"

"No thanks, Goku." I took a deep breath. "I don't think he wants to talk to me anyway."

"But you're his best friend! Why wouldn't he want to talk to you?" He was definitely confused.

"We... Kind of had an argument." I explained, not wanting to go into detail.

Then, I heard a voice besides Goku's.

"No, dad. I don't want the phone."

Goten.

"Come on, son!" Goku pleaded. "This person really wants to talk to you." I couldn't help but notice how he didn't use my name, though Goten probably already knew exactly who his father meant.

"No – I'm going out for a while. I might be staying at a friend's tonight." He replied, sounding rather impatient and then I heard what was undoubtedly the front door opening and then closing.

I sighed. "Thanks for trying to help, Goku."

"Sorry, Trunks." I could practically hear him frowning.

"Don't worry about it." I told him. "If he doesn't wanna talk to me, then he doesn't have to."

"He'll come round eventually – he just needs a little more time." Then he laughed. "He'd never let a silly argument ruin his friendship with you."

"Right." I nodded. "Bye, Goku."

"Bye, Trunks!" He responded cheerfully before hanging up.

I put the phone down and started heading back towards my room, passing my little sister and a couple of her giggling friends – who'd been invited over for a sleepover – who were staring at me. I rolled my eyes and carried on towards the sanctuary of my bedroom, ignoring them, but I threw a small smile at Bra to let her know I was fine. I finally reached my room and sighed as I opened the door.

Then, I gasped as someone grabbed a handful of my shirt, dragging me into the room before shutting the door, pinning me against it and turning the light off, leaving us in complete darkness.

"What the...?" I blinked a couple of times, completely disorientated, as my eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light.

"Sorry." A voice murmured before a pair of lips covered mine in a searing kiss.

I gasped, stunned, and they took the opportunity to slide their tongue inbetween my lips, deepening the kiss. Their tongue relentlessly explored every inch of my mouth and I tried to move my arms, to push them away, only to find that they had a vice-like grip on my wrists, pinning them by my head. I gave in and did the only thing I could do in this position.

I kissed them back, pretty sure that I knew who it was. They pulled back slightly to place a few gentle pecks on my lips before they crashed their mouth onto mine again, tasting and exploring as if they were committing all this to memory.

Finally, they broke the kiss and pulled away, leaving us both gasping for breath. I could feel my heart thumping painfully against my chest and I was pretty sure that if they didn't have a hold of my wrists, I would have sunk to the floor. A forehead gently touched mine, resting against it, and I could feel their hot breath on my lips as their breathing gradually returned to normal.

"Goten?" I managed to get my voice to work and he stiffened.

"I'm so sorry, Trunks." He whispered before freeing one of my arms to flick the light switch, flooding the room with light. He then released my other wrist, his arms dropping to his sides as he took a step back. I took a moment to study him.

He looked uncomfortable more than anything.

He was wearing a pair of jeans that had quite obviously seen better days, judging by the rips and tears on them, one of his T-shirts that had his name printed across the front of it and a pair of slightly worn sneakers. His gaze was currently focused on the floor, a bright red blush was across his cheeks, his wild mess of hair was partially hanging in his eyes and his lips were red and slightly swollen from the kissing.

"What? What are you apologising for?"

He glanced up at me through his thick dark lashes. "You know... a few months ago when I..."

"Goten." I sighed. "Don't be sorry – you had every right to react that way."

"But, Trunks." He lifted his head completely, his brow creased. "I shouldn't have ki–"

That was it. I had to do something before he finished that sentence. I took hold of his shoulders, spinning us so that he took my former position with his back against the door and his hands pinned by his head.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" He blinked a couple of times and tried, unsuccessfully, to free his wrists from my grasp.

"This." I simply replied before capturing his mouth in another bruising kiss. I let go of one of his wrists and grasped them both in one hand, above his head. I probed along his lower lip with my tongue until he granted me access and ran my free hand down his chest and stomach until I reached the hem of his shirt.

He gasped into my mouth as I moved my hand underneath the fabric and caressed his tight abdominal muscles, slowly trailing up across his skin until I reached his chest. I drew his tongue into my mouth as I explored and tasted every inch of his, memorising everything in case this was the last chance I got to kiss him like this. I finally, unwillingly, broke the kiss as I placed my hand over his heart, feeling his pulse racing underneath my palm.

"Trunks..." He panted, looking at me. There were a few emotions very clear in those brown eyes, all of them positive. I smiled softly and withdrew my hand from under his shirt, moving it to gently rest against his flushed cheek.

"I forgive you for what happened, and I'm very glad that you kissed me then because it helped me to realise something." My smile got a little wider as he turned his head to place a kiss on my palm. "You listening? 'Cause this is important."

"Yeah." He nodded, focusing all his attention on what I was saying.

"I'm in love with you, Goten." I just said it, one of those things that could make or break us. "I have been for a while – I thought it was just a crush, but when you kissed me that day... I knew then and there that I was in love for the first time."

A relieved smile appeared on his face. "I was so worried that I'd wrecked our friendship when I kissed you... I thought that you'd hate me – even think that I was just experimenting because you were the only gay person I knew."

"So, you came here today and gave me the best kiss of my life to say sorry in case you'd led me on or something?" I asked, a little confused, and chewed on my lip. In all honesty, I hadn't even thought that that first kiss might've been experimentation on his part.

"No!" He furiously shook his head. "I couldn't take it – not seeing you, I mean." He sighed. "I knew that I hurt you and I didn't want to hurt you again by saying – or doing – something stupid." He then grinned a little. "By the way, I broke up with Aimee."

"Why?" I asked.

"You have to ask why?" He chuckled. "Guess I didn't make myself clear with that kiss, huh?"

I slapped my forehead with my free hand. "Never mind. Stupid question."

"Trunks." He drew my attention back to him. "I don't care what anyone thinks; I just wanna be with you, as a boyfriend, lover, husband – anything... I love you, Trunks."

"Goten..." I didn't know what on earth I could say in response to that – he'd practically just promised himself to me for the rest of our lives. I leant in and pressed my lips against his, our mouths moving together slowly in a sweet, tender kiss. That warm fuzzy feeling was in the pit of my stomach again and I released his wrists, my hands coming to rest on his hips and his on my chest.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." I told him as we broke apart, pulling his slightly smaller frame into a tight embrace.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." He chuckled against me, the fingers of his right hand fiddling with the buttons of my shirt. "Hey, Trunks?" He pulled back a little to look at me and then looked away, blushing.

"What?" I forced him to look at me again.

"Can I spend the night here?" The blush on his cheeks darkened and I smirked, knowing exactly why he was blushing.

"Is someone being dirty minded?" I snickered and he furiously shook his head, burying his face in my neck, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

"No!"

I let out a small laugh. "I was only kidding, Goten. But sure, feel free to stay here tonight – I'm sure my parents won't mind, and it'd be nice to have some male company. Bra's having a sleep over with a couple of her friends who've shown an unhealthy interest in me." I shuddered and he laughed. Then, I remembered something that I'd heard earlier on when I was on the phone.

"Hey, Goten?" I grinned and he moved his head back to look at me.

"Yeah?" He blinked a couple times, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"I know you told your dad that you were staying at a friend's house, but don't you think you should tell him and your mom that you're at your new boyfriend's house?" I couldn't help but laugh at the look that appeared on his face.

He groaned and buried his face in the crook of my neck again. "My mom's gonna kill me when she finds out!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said that you didn't care what anyone thought about us?"

"I know, but this is _my mom_ we're talking about, Trunks!" There was fear very clear in his voice and I gently rubbed a soothing hand over his back and ran the other through his hair.

"Don't worry about her – my mom and dad'll make sure that she doesn't do anything too drastic to us." I assured him and he stiffened slightly.

"Bulma and Vegeta know?" He asked. "How?"

"They wanted to know why I was so depressed and I told them." I shrugged and he lifted his head to look at me again.

"You were depressed?" His brow creased with worry. "How badly?"

"It doesn't matter." I shook my head, dismissing the question. "I'm fine now, aren't I?"

"Yeah… So, how did Vegeta take it?"He tilted his head a little as he awaited my response

"Actually, not as badly as I thought he would." I answered, remembering my dad's reaction. "It was almost like he'd been expecting it. And mom wasn't really that bothered either."

"Well, I don't think my dad'll mind either." He said slowly.

"Knowing Goku, you're right." I let out a chuckle and then leant in to nuzzle my nose against his neck.

"Trunks!" He gasped, surprised, as I gently nipped the skin there. I grinned and pulled away again.

"Can we please stop talking about our parents?" I asked, smiling at the blush that had spread across his cheeks.

He nodded and I moved us away from the door and opened it, linking one of my hands with his.

"Good." I tugged him through the open door behind me and we almost walked straight into Bra and her two giggling friends.

The three of them froze and stood there staring at us. Bra smiled and her two friends carried on giggling. I rolled my eyes, throwing a glance at a blushing Goten.

"Come on, Goten." I lead him towards the stairs and we were almost there when one of Bra's friends caught my attention.

"Is he your boyfriend, Trunks?" She ran up to me and looked at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes he is." I told her, smiling as Goten let out a small laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"He's cute!" She giggled before running back over to Bra and the other girl. I rolled my eyes again before going down the stairs and heading for the kitchen.

"Hungry, Goten?" I asked as we entered the room and was rewarded with a very loud growl of his stomach. "I'll take that as a yes." I laughed.

_**And there we have it! ^_^ Feel free to leave me a lil' review if you like - constructive criticism is always a good thing, but people who review to tell me that Trunks and Goten aren't gay, or to tell me that I'm a freak or whatever can go fall in a ditch - I'll use their flames to keep warm and toasty :3**_


End file.
